


Yuri Plisetski!!! A Damsel In Distress!!

by gaykatsudononice (JohnAegyobert)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Writing challenge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAegyobert/pseuds/gaykatsudononice
Summary: Yuri Plisetski has an unexpected task in which he ends up having to babysit for the Nishigoris while they go on a double date with Viktor and Yuuri. How will it go? And can the triplets save the... princess?





	Yuri Plisetski!!! A Damsel In Distress!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for user @d2diamond on tumblr's writing challenge Seafoam which you can find here: https://gaykatsudononicewrites.tumblr.com/post/171078181952/d2diamond-welcome-to-the-yuri-plisetsky-writing#notes I ended up getting the Nishigori Triplets, which was a pretty big challenge for me.

"What do you mean I have to baby sit the little brats?"

Axel, Lutz, and Loop stand by, arm crossed as they watch a boy twice their age practically throw a tantrum as Viktor and Yuuri finish getting ready. Their parents are waiting with them patiently by the door and the girls look up at their mom who gives them a soft, reassuring smile.

"Yuri, it's only for a couple of hours. We won't see Yuuko or Takeshi until next season and we've been planning our double date since we knew the date we'd be coming back to Japan for our skate," Yuuri explained, looking a bit nervous.

"Then why am I not allowed to go with you. And why am I just now finding out that you offered me up the them to watch their kids??" The teenager looked angry, and rightfully so as this had come out of nowhere.

"That would be my fault, Yura." Viktor comes into the room, fixing his tie. "I'm sorry that we sprung this on you so soon. I meant to say long before this but it slipped my mind once the season started and we were all too busy getting ready for our season." He pauses once he reaches Yuuri and turns to him with a pleading look on his face. "Please Yura, please do this for us."

Axel turns to her sisters with a smirk. "Viktor is giving Yuri his puppy eyes," she whispers, her pigtails bouncing slightly as she rocks on her heals.

"Yes but everyone knows that that only works on our Yuuri. He should know that," Lutz tuts softly in reply, her tight bun on her head making her look very graceful.

"Yuuri definitely spoils him by giving into the eyes so much," Loop concedes, her ponytail wagging slightly as she shakes her head with a sigh.

"Girls be nice," Yuuko chuckles at their observations before rolling her eyes as her children take a picture of the scene before them.

"...Fine..." Yuri huffs, surprising pretty much everyone in the room when he gives in so easily so suddenly. "But! You better leave me some money for pizza or something because I will not cook. Especially not on such short notice." Yuri crosses his arms as he huffs.

"Yura!" Viktor cries dramatically and pulls him into a hug. "You never disappoint me! Thank you!" He presses 2000 Yen into his hand before going back to Yuuri and taking his hand, leading him to the door. "We'll be home by ten at the latest! Have fun!"

The triplets turn to their mother as she crouches down in front of them and pulls them into a hug. "You girls behave alright? Be nice to Yuri and don't give him too much trouble tonight okay?"

Axel nods and is the first to pull away, her sisters following. "I'll make sure everyone behaves. And that includes Yuri!" Yuuko laughs and stands as Yuri comes over. "Thank you Yuri this means a lot. And the girls really look up to you so I'm sure this means a lot to them as well."

"Yeah well..." Yuri blushes, looking away, "just don't worry too much okay? I pretty much had to babysit Viktor when we still practiced together. If I can handle him I'm pretty sure I can handle anything these three can throw at me."

Yuuko doesn't seem to be as sure about that herself but she still gives her girls a kiss. "Love you. Have fun!"

"Love you too!" the three say in unison and soon, the adults are off, leaving the three of them alone with Yuri.

They look up, silent, at Yuri, who is looking down at them like he isn't quite sure what he is supposed to do now. They stand like that for what feels like forever before Yuri finally speaks.

"So uhm... what do you guys wanna do?" Yuri looks nervous as he asks, like he expects the girls to say something bad.

"I want to play a game!" Axel is quick to answer him, bouncing on her toes excitedly.

"Uh... okay I can look and see what Katsudon has for his system that kids can play..." Yuri mumbles but before he can move to turn something on he's stopped by Lutz.

"No not a video game! A make believe one!" Lutz crosses her arms, looking like that was obvious and she can't believe Yuri thought her sisters meant anything else.

"What? Like... house or something then?"

"Yes," loop says with a grin. "Not exactly house though. You can be a princess!"

Yuri huffs at that and crosses his arms. "Why can't one of you be the princesses?" He asks, a frown on his face. He can't believe he's even considering this.

"A cursed princess!" Axel exclaims.

"What? No I-"

"Oh I know!! A wicked witch turned you into seafoam to punish your father!" Lutz adds on.

"Why would I be turned into sea foam to punish my dad?"

"Uhm.. oh! He turned her away when she needed shelter during a storm and she tossed you into the sea to punish him!" Lutz finishes.

"Wait-"

"And Axel, Lutz and me cannot be the princess because we're sisters and there can only be one princess so then we will get to be your knights in shinning armor instead!" Loop finishes before three pairs of excited brown eyes turn to Yuri.

"Pleeeease play with us Yuri!!" Yuri froze and blinked as three voices chimed together and he sighed after a moment more, knowing he's lost this battle.

"Ffff- Fine!" He grumbles something under his breath before he shakes his head. "But we're eating first."

Three voices cheer with excitement and Yuri tries to hide his grin. He pulls his phone out and huffs as he dials the number. "What kind of pizza do you girls want anyways?"

"Pineapple!" three voices chime.

"WHAT!?!?"

~~

"What is that up there? On the rocks!" Captain Axel stood at the front of their mattres-boat, small finger pointing at the glowing figure perched on some rocks in the distance.

"I don't know," Lutz says as she holds the telescope (papertowel tube) to her eye. "It looks like a boy!"

"What?? Let me see." Loop makes grabby hands for the scope and Lutz passes the scope to her with fanfare. "It doesn't look like a boy though. It melts a bit when the water hits it."

"Take us closer!" Axel commands and Lutz and Loop jump into action. "Yes captain!" The two shout before they begin to "row" their boat, blankets tied carefully around their necks for their cloaks.

When they reach the figure it turns to look at them, raising a curious brow at them. "Uh, who are you?" The creature asks, sounding bored as it crosses it's arms.

"I am Captain Axel, and this is my first mate, Lutz and my second mate Loop."

"Wait a minute! Why am I the seconds mate?" Loop cries, stomping her foot as she breaks character.

"There can only be one first mate Loop that's why!" Lutz says, her hands going to her hips as she sticks her tongue out at her sister.

"But I want to be first mate!" She whines, tears in her eyes. And that's where Yuri jumps in.

"Hey girls, just, calm down okay?" Three pairs of eyes turn to Yuri, who is blushing just slightly as he readjusts the glow sticks draped around his neck. "You can like, both be first mate okay just calm down."

"How can there be two first mates though?" Lutz asks with a pout.

"Well, I mean, what rule says there can't be two first mates?"

The girls all look at each other at his words before shrugging after a moment. "None I guess," Lutz whispers before nodding, turning to Loop. "Fine, I'm okay with being first mate with you if you're okay with me being first mate too." Loop nods in response before turning back to Yuri.

"Alright now, sit down on your rock."

"Alright alright don't get your ponytail in a twist." He moves back to the couch and sighs.

"And you have to ask us who we are again!" Axel hums, moving back onto the mattress with her sisters.

Yuri rolls his eyes but doesn't argue as he sits before starting again. "Who are you?"

"I am Captain Axel, and these are my first mates, Lutz and Loop," comes Axel's new answer.

"Who are you?" Lutz shoots back at him almost the moment Axel finishes.

"I don't really remember who I am anymore. I just know I was cursed or something like that."

Loop giggles before clearing her throat and looking a bit more serious. "Cursed? But how?"

"I was... turned into sea foam..." he mumbles, blushing a bit at the ridiculousness of this. "On nights like this though, when the moon is full and the goddess holds it in the palm of her hand, I can take form again. Otherwise, I simply float with the sea, hidden to all eyes." The girls giggle at his words and he huffs. "It was your line!"

Axel laughs before answering. "What a horrorend..ous act!" She shouts, struggling a bit on the last word. Her sisters nod their agreement anyways though.

"But why where you cursed?" Axel asks suspiciously. "I don't want to save someone who did something bad."

"My dad turned the witch away when she was seeking shelter. To punish him, she tossed me into the sea where I dissolved into sea foam."

"Well that's dumb," Loop huffs.

"How can we break your curse though?" Lutz asks desperately.

"We want to save you from your terrible fate!" Loop agrees.

"You have to find the witch and get her to change me back."

"Oh fair maiden! Where can we find this fiend!" Axel cries, dramatically throwing her hand over her face. A bark from behind the three has them turning around where they find Makkachin dressed in her witch costume Viktor and Yuuri had bought her for Halloween.

"Makkachin!" The three exclaim as Yuri snickers at their dramatics behind them. "You did this to poor maiden Yuri? You should have punished his father, not him! He didn't deserve this! Speak," Axel finishes.

Makkachin gives an excited boof, her tail wagging behind her excitedly before gobbling up the treat presented to her by loop.

"What? You say you hadn't meant to throw Yuri into the sea?" Lutz translates helpfully.

"Boof!"

"And you've been looking for him since??"

"Boof!"

"But thanks to your curse it's so hard to find him since you can only really look for him once a month?"

"Boof boof!"

"You say for five doggy treats you'll turn him back?" Makkachin perks up at the mention of treats and begins to waggle excitedly.

"Good!" Loop says before pointing at Yuri with a giggle. "Change him back with your slobbery kisses then!" Yuri's eyes widen as Makkachin bounds towards him at the mention of kisses.

"Wait I didn't agree to this- Makkachin!" Yuri laughs as Makkachin jumps on him and begins to cover his face in slobbery kisses.

"Look," Axel says as she laughs.

"Makkachin changed him back with her kisses!" Loop giggles, pointing still.

"We did it! We saved the princess Yuuri! He's a boy again!" Lutz grins before calling Makkachin and giving her her treats.

The three squeal in surprise as Yuri scoops them close to him, arms wrapped around them. He grins as he rubs his dog slobber covered cheeks against their, laughing with them.

"Oh my knights in shining armor! You saved me! Thank you!"

"Ew Yuri!" Axel squeals again.

"Your face is slobbery!!" Lutz whines, pushing against him.

"Stooop!" Loop groans before all four stop what they're doing and look towards there door as it opens. Yuuri, Viktor, and the Nishigoris walk in before stopping.

"Girls," Yuuko says with a laugh, "didn't I say to go easy on Yuri when I left?" The four adults are giving various degrees of amused looks.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The three break away from Yuri and run into the embrace of their parents.

"We saved Yuri Mama!" Axel says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Lutz cries excitedly as she bounces. "He was cursed by a wicked witch!" Makkachin barks and runs up, having finished her treats and Viktor kneels down, rubbing her cheeks and cooing at her.

"Aww, was someone pretending to be a big bad witch?" Viktor asks her in a baby voice, making kissy noises at her.

"It was an accident though, so she fixed it for us," Loop finishes.

"Well that was quite the adventure. I'm guessing you three had a good night then?" The three nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and we got plenty of pictures too!"

"Hey!" Yuri says, unaware of that fact.

"Don't worry we're keeping these to ourselves. Most of them." Axel promises and Yuri decides to take it. They usually post anything they get a picture of so it's a miracle they're saying they won't.

"Well, tell Yuri by girls. We have to get home and get to bed." The girls run back to Yuri at their mother's words and pull him into a hug. Afterwards Yuri poses with them and they all four snap selfies.

"I guess you can post this picture okay?"

"Yay!!" Axels squeals with glee.

"Thank you Yuri!" Loop runs back to her mother with her sisters.

"And thanks for playing with us," Loop finishes.

"Yeah yeah whatever just... have a good night.." he huffs before watching as the Nishigoris leave.

"Well, you seem to have had a better night than you thought you would," Viktor says with a grin as he hangs his coat up on the hook, taking Yuuri's for him as well before the black haired man heads upstairs.

"Yeah it was okay I guess... I wouldn't mind doing it again in the future if you guys can't find anyone else..." Yuri mumbles as he flops down on the coach and boots up Yuuri's PS4. The house is silent aside from the normal start up noises before suddenly, from the kitchen, Viktor makes a disgusted noise.

"Pineapple, really??"

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that the story doesn't exactly take on an AU sort of route, as Yuri literally being sea foam and the girls going on a quest to save him, but I didn't really see a way for that to just happen given their ages. So I decided to give it more of a childish, playful vibe while still incorporating the prompt given somehow into the story, though it isn't word for word of course. I hope that the story was something you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find my writing blog on tumblr as @gaykatsudononicewrites  
> and my main as just @gaykatsudononice
> 
> Also please forgive me if I get something wrong, most of the stuff I didn't know like Yen and stuff I looked up online.


End file.
